


Three Gifts

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 'oh busy with preparing for sandalphon?' 'who's sandalphon', F/F, happy valentine's!!!, look i know valentine's was last week zooey's been Busy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: After a long, hard week fighting the latest disaster to befall the skydoms, Lecia just wants a break. Zooey, back from her own travels, is happy to provide that.





	Three Gifts

Lecia sighed as she walked down the halls of the Grancypher to her temporary bedroom. It had been days since she had a proper rest, and even working with Djeeta and her crew once more didn't reduce any of the pressure on her shoulders. Organizing scouting parties, rescue parties - skies below, at one point she had to make a squad just to keep track of all the other squads! Not to mention the battles she herself had been through - her sword was starting to chip from all the damage she had done with it, and looking at it now she couldn't help but feel a tinge of empathy. All she wanted now was to take a nice, relaxing bath and melt away the stress of the day. She opened the door to her quarters, absentmindedly announcing herself with a weary "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Lecia. How was your day?"

Lecia was halfway through taking off her jacket before she processed what she had heard. Slowly turning, she saw the last person she expected to see - Zooey, the primal beast governing the world's balance, and more importantly her long-distance girlfriend. Zooey was sitting on Lecia's bed, happily smiling and gently swinging her legs. Around her feet scrambled her pet dragons Dyrn and Lyrn, fighting over a chew toy. Lecia stared briefly before recovering from her shock. "Zooey!" Lecia exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in - is it weeks now?" She sat down next to Zooey, careful not to accidentally step on the dragons' tails.

Zooey nodded before pulling Lecia into a big hug. Lecia didn't know what to do with her hands at first - she was the one who asked to be Zooey's girlfriend in the first place, but that didn't mean she had much experience in the matter. She reminded herself to stop being such a worrywart and to relax, and she returned the hug in a hopefully-not-awkward timeframe, running her hands through Zooey's long blond hair and enjoying Zooey's warmth against her body once more. "Three weeks, unfortunately. I've been - busy," Zooey answered, haltingly. "But it's alright now. I've taken care of things."

Lecia pulled away to face Zooey directly, but she reached out for and took Zooey's hand in her own. "Are you sure it's okay? You don't have to come back on my account if there's something urgent you have to deal with. I know you-"

Zooey took her free hand and held up a finger to Lecia's lips to shush her. "I didn't come here for you. I came here because I wanted to." And with that teasing remark, she leaned in and gave Lecia a small peck on the lips, smiling coyly as she did. She tasted like strawberries, Lecia noticed.

"I think that's the first time you've ever expressed a selfish desire," Lecia teased. 

"You've really corrupted me," Zooey added, tapping Lecia on the nose playfully. "You and Djeeta and all your friends."

"So what's the sentence then? Am I banished to Pandemonium? Sent down to the Crimson Horizon? Tossed into a transworld gate?"

Zooey furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know about any of those?"

Lecia shrugged. "Djeeta drags all of us some weird places."

Zooey evidently wanted to ask more about how the crew was meddling in forces beyond their ken, but shook her head instead. "Never mind that. I have some gifts for you." From the foot of the bed she pulled up a pair small boxes, wrapped in colored gift paper. "Three, in fact."

Now it was Lecia's turn to be suspicious. "I only see two boxes, Zooey. What do you have planned?"

Zooey only smiled cryptically in response. "You'll see. Here's your first one," she said, handing the one wrapped in red over. Lecia carefully pulled the paper apart, taking off the adhesive keeping it sealed, and put it aside to open the cardboard box to find - chocolates! "Thank you Zooey!" Lecia exclaimed happily. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Sadly, no. I would have loved to try, but I didn't have the opportunity to. Things have been... pretty hectic," Zooey added, looking downcast for but a moment. "Happy Valentine's, Lecia. Sorry I missed it, but I hope you appreciate the sentiment."

Lecia picked out one that looked good and took a bite. She always felt weird saying it, but she always preferred store bought chocolate to handmade. They knew what they were doing, after all. As she chewed the caramel inside thoroughly, she tasted... hints of sea salt? "Where did you get these, anyway?"

"There was a sweets shop on Auguste I stopped by on the way here," Zooey answered, proud of herself. "I hope you like them, they were highly recommended."

Lecia swallowed. "They're absolutely delicious, Zooey. Thank you. The taste reminds me of..."

Zooey giggled as Lecia trailed off. "Our first kiss at the beach?"

Lecia turned down, blushing. "... yeah."

Zooey's giggle turned into full laughter. "I'm glad. Working as intended, then."

Lecia, seeking to pull out of her embarrassment, leaned in to take her own initiative and gave Zooey a kiss of her own. This one lingered a bit longer than Zooey's quick peck, however, and Lecia found herself spacing out as the two separated once more, feeling an emotion stirring in her chest. "Um, what's the second gift?" she asked to distract herself.

Zooey blinked herself out of her reverie and handed the second one over. "Be careful with this one. Don't drop it."

"Is it fragile?" Lecia asked as she unwrapped it.

"No, it's everything else that's fragile." Zooey's comment, mystifying at first, came into clarity as Lecia opened the box to find a beautiful blue dagger. With a hilt of golden wings and a fuller that transitioned from a bright to darker green, it was one of the most vividly colored weapons Lecia had ever seen. 

Lecia had no words. Her breath was taken away at its beauty.

"So... do you like it?" Zooey asked sheepishly.

"It's... wonderful, Zooey," she whispered as she carefully lifted the weapon from its container. It had been resting in velvet packaging to prevent it moving around, and as she lifted it she could feel that it barely weighed more than a feather. And yet merely glancing at its edge told her that it was far sharper than any sword she had ever wielded, the light sparkling off of it looking as if it could cut the very air. "Where in the world..."

"Nowhere, actually. This one was handmade. I forged it for you while I was developing some new weaponry for myself as well. I'm glad you appreciate it."

"... it's amazing. Thank you, truly." Noticing a sheath underneath the packaging, she delicately put the dagger away and strapped it to her belt. 

Zooey smiled. "Thanks. I just really want you to be safe out there, after all. I figured this would be the best thing I could do to help you if we're ever apart."

"Did you name it?"

Zooey nodded. "Reunion. Because it's a promise that I'll always come back to you."

If Lecia had been at a loss for words earlier, at this her heart nearly stopped. "... thank you," she finally got out, a tear at her eye. She reached out and pulled Zooey into a tight hug, holding her as close as humanly possible. Something about that promise, that reassurance of being there, struck a chord deeper in her heart than any other part of their relationship had so far. But how could she communicate that? What words were there? She finally settled on "I love you."

"I love you too, Lecia."

"Are you sure? You're so grand, and amazing, and I don't want to pressure you, and-"

Zooey softly hushed Lecia. "If I've learned anything being among skydwellers, it's that you shouldn't waste your life being sure of everything you do. Sometimes it's better to take charge and press forward and make things work out."

Lecia pulled back, sniffling. "Thank you, Zooey. I love you."

"And I love you. Which sets the scene for my third gift. If you could close your eyes for a second?"

Lecia obliged. She heard the sound of Zooey rustling around for a short while and the sound of something hitting the ground with a soft thump. Zooey took Lecia's hand and gently guided it over to Zooey's ch-

Oh. Lecia had a sudden realization what the third gift was as her heart started racing. She opened her eyes and, sure enough, Zooey was topless, her long hair draped over her chest, Lecia's hand on her breast. Zooey was breathing heavily, and Lecia knew she was definitely doing the same.

"Are you sure?" Lecia asked.

Zooey nodded. "I'm sure I want to try."

Lecia leaned in for one more, longer, passionate, yearning kiss as Zooey begain to unbutton Lecia's shirt and-


End file.
